


Ненормальный

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: драбблы R—NC-17 [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, M/M, Retelling of The Collector by John Fowles, подвал в прямом смысле этого слова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Армитаж считает Бена больным





	Ненормальный

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Похищение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543441) by [Hux_n_Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren). 



Армитаж часто поднимал темы, которые Бен не хотел обсуждать. Да что там «часто» — почти всегда. По пальцам одной руки можно было пересчитать, когда разговоры не заставляли щеки краснеть — от злости ли, смущения, не важно. Это слегка досаждало: ведь Бен все делал для Армитажа, так почему Армитаж не мог поговорить о чем-нибудь приятном?

С другой стороны, тогда бы это был не Армитаж, которого Бен полюбил всей душой.

Армитаж стоял у стены, когда в очередной новый день Бен зашел в подвал. Держал руки за спиной, рассматривал каменную кладку и не повернулся к нему. Он выглядел напряженным, сосредоточенным — будто углядел там что-то, что Бену было недоступно.

А затем раздался его резкий, холодный голос:

— Вы же знаете, что вы больны?

Бен замер буквально в трех шагах от него. Смысл слов ускользал: ведь он был совершенно здоров, здоровее не бывает.

Он промолчал и не стал отвечать — иногда это было лучшим решением. Иногда Армитаж прекращал говорить обидные слова, если Бен не давал ему повода делать это и дальше.

Но не в этот раз. Сейчас Армитаж резко, словно разъяренная фурия, повернулся к нему и продолжил:

— Вы ненормальный, Рен. У вас в голове не все в порядке. Что-то там испорчено. Вы это понимаете?

Бен осторожно покачал головой, все так же не отвечая. Что в нем было ненормального? Желание быть любимым? Кто угодно захочет, чтобы его любили. Обожание, предназначенное Армитажу? Так тут тоже ничего удивительного или ненормального не было.

— Нет? Так все ненормальные утверждают.

— Не говорите так, — все-таки попросил Бен.

— Скажу! — с вызовом ответил Армитаж. — Вы ненормальный! Душевнобольной! И вам нужна помощь, Рен. Разве вы не хотите, чтобы вам помогли?

Бен помотал головой, глядя на него исподлобья. Слова Армитажа ранили в самое сердце. Почему он всегда был таким злым? Почему никак не хотел полюбить его?

— А я бы мог вам помочь, — голос Армитажа будто враз стал мягче. — Ну же, Рен. Что же с вами не так? Вам не хватало отца, и поэтому вы ищете во мне его замену? Нет? Может, вас когда-то домогался ваш учитель, и теперь вы воспроизводите ситуацию?

— Прекратите, — попросил Бен.

— Я хочу разобраться, — все так же мягко ответил Армитаж. — Зачем вам я? Почему не какая-нибудь хорошенькая девушка? Вы гомосексуал и стыдитесь этого, поэтому заперли меня здесь, чтобы никто не узнал о ваших наклонностях? Так ведь можно найти места и людей, таких же, как вы. Я бы даже помог вам с этим — в моих кругах есть такие люди, и я вхож в подобные… заведения.

— Прекратите, — тверже проговорил Бен. — Мне не нужны «такие люди».

— Вам нужен я… — задумчиво произнес Армитаж. А затем довольно громко выругался: — Что за дерьмо!

Бен поджал губы, но не стал просить его не сквернословить — обычно такие просьбы вызывали обратный эффект.

Армитаж потер подбородок, рассеянно глядя куда-то в сторону, а потом попросил:

— Дайте закурить.

Бен вытащил пачку сигарет из заднего кармана вместе с зажигалкой. Пока он вытаскивал сигарету, руки дрожали; дрожали они, и когда он давал прикурить Армитажу.

Тот затянулся, выпустил дым. Почти обессиленно опустился на постель и продолжил курить — быстро, долгими затяжками, как-то даже нервно. Бен нерешительно сел рядом — и Армитаж демонстративно отодвинулся к стенке.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы вы были рядом, — виновато произнес Бен. Подразумевал он не «сейчас», а «вообще», и надеялся, что Армитаж правильно его поймет.

— Вы же хотите меня трахнуть, — заметил Армитаж между затяжками.

— Не говорите так, — взмолился Бен. — Я хочу от вас любви.

— Любви… — насмешливо повторил Армитаж. — Вы глупец, Рен. Я мог бы вас полюбить — но не в такой ситуации. Смог бы, и при условии, что вы меня выпустите отсюда. Здесь же — не смогу никогда.

— Я не могу вас выпустить.

Армитаж на секунду прикрыл глаза, а затем неожиданно пересел ближе и положил свободную ладонь Бену на колено. Прикосновение одновременно было и приятным, и обжигало; Бен заполошно вдохнул, да так и забыл выдохнуть.

— А вдруг сможете? — вкрадчиво проговорил Армитаж, передвигая ладонь выше. — Вдруг мы сумеем… договориться, Рен?

— Нет, — покачал головой Бен. — Перестаньте. Вы ведете себя ужасно.

— Но вы же этого хотели, разве нет? — рассмеялся Армитаж. Погладил внутреннюю сторону бедра, сдвинул руку еще выше. — О таком мечтали, правда же?

Бен крепко сжал зубы и резко откинул его руку. Встал, хотя чувствовать, как Армитаж прижимается к нему боком, было до умопомрачения приятно.

— Прекратите немедленно! — приказал он. — Я не выпущу вас.

Армитаж скривил губы, глядя куда-то ему в область паха, и заметил:

— Говорите «прекратите», а сами, вон, уже готовы продолжить.

Бен зажмурился на мгновение, сжал ладони в кулаки, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Затем открыл глаза — чуть более спокойный, чем до этого — и поднес Армитажу пепельницу. Тот с досадой притушил окурок и вновь отвернулся, явно разочарованный, что его номер не удался.

— Уходите, — холодно произнес он. — Оставьте меня.

Бен послушался — вышел, запер дверь, как и всегда. Прикоснулся ладонью к паху, стиснул пальцы и выдохнул: с каждым разом переносить то, что выкидывал Армитаж, становилось все сложнее.

Но Бен был готов потерпеть. Может, тогда Армитаж поймет, что Бен действительно его любит.

И полюбит в ответ, как и должно случиться.


End file.
